Dasher boards are used in bounded sports arenas to demarcate a general boundary line dividing a playing field from on-looking spectators and to absorb impact from players as they maneuver the outer periphery of the playing field. The dasher boards are typically designed to be secure and stable in order to withstand vibration or shock while also providing the spectators with a clear and unobstructed view of the game. In the design of ice hockey rinks, for example, such dasher boards are designed to withstand significant impacts caused by hockey players skating or being pushed into the boards throughout the course of a game while also allowing spectators to view the game without obstructions.
A typical dasher board for a hockey rink includes a lower frame, an anchoring system for attaching the lower frame to the rink surface, an upper shielding pane, and a support mechanism for connecting the upper shielding pane to the lower frame. The dasher boards can be fabricated as either a fixed, continuous frame forming the boundary, or in demountable sections typically eight feet in length that are assembled together in an end-to-end fashion to form the boundary. In some designs, an ice retainer or ice dam is sometimes used on the bottom of the lower frame to prevent ice from creeping away from the playing surface. Of the known dasher boards, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative dasher boards as well as alternative methods for manufacturing dasher boards.